


Take the Dive

by Jinkisducklings



Series: Jjongsmonth [11]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Atlantis, Jinki is the King of the lost city of Atlantis, Jonghyun doesnt want to chose, Jonghyun is his lover, M/M, Polyamory, he wont chose but it's hard to think that they could all coexist, that lives primarily on land with his bother boyfriend taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: Let me loose in your ocean, So I can only be filled with youI wanna know you, From your surface, To the other side of the ocean, oh ITake the dive





	1. Chapter 1

            He could feel the warmth of his song descending over him the closer he got to the cliff’s edge. His fingers tingled, eyes fluttering closed as the soothing breeze blew from the ocean below, and grass cool and soft under his bare feet. Come Beautiful... Come to me

            He let out a stuttered breath, the powerful yet soft voice of his lover traveling over him. The waves below crashed against the rock, the roar of the ocean reaching his ears. Most people would stand on the edge of a 300-foot cliff and panic, but he only felt peaceful and relaxed.  _Take the Dive Beautiful. I’ll catch you._

            He took a deep breath and stepped forward, falling from the edge. The wind rushed past his face, he felt the mist of the crashing waves, before warm water wrapped around him and brought him safely under the surface of the ocean. When he slowly opened his eyes he saw the golden light coming closer. The burning of his eyes and in his lungs stopped as the warmth of the light reached his skin. Then he saw his lover’s beautiful face. His dark red hair was floating around him, a big smile on his face as he moved closer, pressing a deep kiss to his lips.  _Is that better?_

            When he could finally breathe, he lifted his hand to gently move through his lover's hair.  _I couldn’t resist your call._

            Their fingers were gently intertwined,  _Come, let’s get somewhere a little drier, my dear Jonghyun._

            The water was clear and beautiful, the flourishing life within slowly coming out in all it’s wonder, and no matter how many times he took this path to the sunken city of Atlantis it still was like a whole new world. The bracelet around his lover’s wrist glowed as they neared, the sparkling barrier of the huge city at the bottom of the ocean floor. Gracefully, he watched as the man next to him landed upon the platform, tugging him down and curling his arm around his side to keep him from floating away. With sure steps, they made their way through the shimmering barrier and the beautiful city finally came into view without the ancient protective barrier masking their presence.

            Once on dry land, Jonghyun was tugged closer, a warm kiss pressed to his lips as he felt the hand flat against his lower back. “I missed you so terribly, my love that I had to see you. I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”

            He took a moment to gaze at the man, his beautiful crescent eyes, the soft wave of his hair around his face, the gentleness of his smile. “Taemin was sleeping so…” The beautiful smile of his fell and Jonghyun’s heart ached. “Forgive me for mentioning it, Jinki.”

            The easy smile was back on Jinki’s face, hand coming up to cup Jonghyun’s damp cheek. “I often forget you are in love with another as well that gets to have you far more than I do. Do not fret. Over time I’ll understand why you choose this double life instead of immortality with me here.”

            “Don’t look at me like that,” Jonghyun leaned into the touch even if his words went against the comfort the caress gave him. “I love you, but I love Taemin too.”

            “I know,” Jinki hummed, hand falling for a moment as did his gaze, his thoughts running quickly to understand the situation. “I love you far more than I should. I break my father’s rules still in law even under my rule every time I call for you. I fear one day circumstances may force you to make a choice between your two lives My love.”

            “What circumstances would ever force me to do that?”

            Jinki gave a little smile, “The day you tell Him your other lover is the King of the long lost city of Atlantis that you visit when you hear his song and can’t ignore it.”

            “Oh.” Jonghyun still curled their fingers together when Jinki offered his hand and followed him toward the train that would take them to the palace in the center of the city. “There are a few things that are bothering me that I wish to speak about once we return to your rooms.”

            The train doors slid open soundlessly, just as their footsteps were as they climbed aboard. Jinki lifted his bracelet against the panel near the open doors and a moment later they were speeding off, just as the doors closed. He pressed a sweet kiss to Jonghyun’s drying hair and whispered, “Of course, My love.”

—---

            His wet clothes were given to be cleaned and dried, he was given a warm bath in Jinki’s personal bathroom, and warm clothes to wear. There were trays of food on the table in the middle of the room, bits and pieces gone from them eating, but Jonghyun was curled up in the large canopy bed, gently swinging from the breeze coming from the window. Jinki was across the way, long hair tied up messy with a few ribbons and pins, robe open and swishing around his knees where it ended, bare underneath besides his undergarments. He smiled when he heard Jonghyun call his name, chewing the grape he had popped into his mouth a moment before as he gazed over at him. “Yes, my love?”

            “Join me please.” Carefully, he made his way over, bare feet softly padding against the stone floors. Once settled in front of him, legs crisscrossed, Jonghyun spoke again. “I’ve never told Taemin about you in anything more than that you as my lover in general exist, is because deep down I know I could never love you in the same place at the same time. You’d never allow me to bring Taemin here even if he would give up his entire life on land to live here with me... Us. Soon I will age older than you appear. Soon I’ll be too old to make the trek to the cliff, or the swim here. I guess it dawned on me that I would have to make a choice.”

            He could see the panic within Jinki’s beautiful eyes. “Is this your way of telling me I am not the one you choose?”

            “No,” Jonghyun bit his lip, “This is my way of saying I haven’t made my choice... That I’m not sure if I ever could. I’ve known Taemin for a long time, but I’ve known you since we moved to the house by the sea. All my life I’ve loved two men. I’ll go on the rest of my life loving two men. I could never love just one.”

            “What are you asking of me Jonghyun?” Jinki’s voice was just as warm and soft as it always had been, but there was a hard edge around the surface.

            “I am asking, that if you really love me enough to invite me into your world, maybe, just maybe, you’d,” His gaze lifts, hands shaking a little in his lap just as his bottom lip starts to tremble. “Allow Taemin to come with me.”  

            Jinki blinked at him slowly, trying his hardest to process the words. “You wish me to open my world to another land walker?”

            “You’d never leave your Kingdom, your people, and I’d never ask you to give it all up for me.” Jonghyun reached hesitantly for Jinki’s hands and let out a breath of relief when the man let him take them as usual. “I’ve loved you since I was 15 when I thought I was just going through a phase and somewhat dreaming of this wonderful world you shared with me. I’m almost thirty-two. I don’t want to grow old if I’d be leaving you behind.”

            “You know the depth of what you’re asking me to do, correct Jonghyun?” Jinki slowly asked, eyes so wise beyond his appearance. When he saw Jonghyun gently nod he smile a little, “I’ll think about it. Oh, Baby, Please don’t cry.”

            Jonghyun sniffled, dipping his head to hide himself, but Jinki lifted his gaze with his hand on his chin. His fingers were soft as they wiped his tears. “I feel like this is the last time I’ll be here... With you.”

            “I’ll need to meet him, see how good his heart is. You know what happens when dark-hearted people try to enter the barrier.” Jinki smiled a little before leaning to kiss his nose quickly. “I know I told you for the longest time you must never tell anyone about me... About my world, but you have my grace to tell Taemin.”

            “Really?”

            “I don’t want to give you up and I’ll do anything to keep you.” Jinki caressed his cheek with his thumb, smiling when he saw the light in Jonghyun’s eyes shining brightly. “Even if it’s learning to share you with someone I’ve been jealous of for almost 15 years.”

            “You’re jealous of Taemin?” Jonghyun’s browns crinkled, “Why? You have everything anyone could ask for.”

            “Everything except you living in my world the majority of the time.” He petted Jonghyun’s soft, dark hair. “He got you 90 percent of the nights of time, 90 percent of the mornings waking up to you... He got the 90 percent I never got to see. That, I’ll always be jealous of no matter how understanding I grow to become of your love for another.”

            “Oh, Jinki…” Jonghyun breathed out quickly, pushing up to climb into his lap. His fingers moved into his hair, lips pressed against his forehead, as his eyes squeezed shut. He felt Jinki’s arms wrapping around him tightly, the shuddered breath leaving his lips, and the way his fingers gripped the back of his shirt almost desperately. “You must know how often I yearned to be with you, my love. I love you so much. So much Babe, so damn much.”

            Jinki nuzzled into his chest, holding him tightly as if he planned to never let him go. Maybe, in the end, it was him who’d have to take the dive to know and love all there was to his Jonghyun.


	2. Selene 6.23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at my eyes, I whisper alone as I look at you from far away
> 
> Just smile for me once, I can endure it just by seeing your face

            Taemin was stirring the mango sauce in the pan when he heard the front door open. When Jonghyun had texted him saying he was coming back from being with Jinki for a few days he had begun to cook. He missed him a lot, but he understood he had two men to love. He leaned the spoon against the pot and wiped his hands on the apron around his waist before turning the corner to find Jonghyun. A huge smile erupted on his face at the sight of him. He rushed over, bringing him close. “Hey, Babe.”

            “I missed you,” Jonghyun mumbles, nose pressing into his neck. The weight of what he had to talk to Taemin about was hanging over his head. He wanted to ignore it for as long as possible on one hand, but on the other, he wanted to get it off his chest for he knew it would be almost impossible to enjoy his time with Taemin with it over him.

            It seemed as if Taemin knew him too well, could sense something was hanging in his mind for too long, as he pulled away and cupped his jaw. His eyes were soft and concerned. “What’s wrong Babe? Did something happen with Jinki?”

            “No.. and yes.” Jonghyun flashed a little smile. “Jinki was great. I loved the time I spent with him. He gave me this.”

            Taemin’s fingers were warm but slightly rough from all his work in the dirt. The sweet smile fell from his face as he tried to place the rock the bracelet beads were made of. He lifted Jonghyun’s wrist higher closer to the light of the ceiling fan. He twisted it, trying to find clues, and then he saw the mark on the white pearl in the center. “Where’d you get this again?”

            “Jinki gave it to me.”

            “This Mark. Right here.” Taemin ran his thumb over it as he looked at him through his fringe. “It was found around the ruins of what they believed to be Atlantis, carved into the stone.”

            With his nerves through the roof, Jonghyun smiled. It seems Taemin made the decision for him. “I know. I’ve seen the city.”

            “Jonghyun, sweetie, are you on anything? Did you and Jinki do some type of hallucinogenic? If you did we’ll get you help and I’ll love you the same.”

            “I’m serious.” He rips himself from Taemin’s grip, shaking his head roughly. He stared at him, pleading. “I met him by the cove of my childhood home. He was looking for shells, had run away after a fight with his father. I’ve known him for 18 years.” His hands are shaking uncontrollably, no matter how hard he tries to stop it. “I’ve lived here with you all these years, visiting him a few days a month and missing him all the other days. I’m happy with you and with him, but I’m never complete. I’m living a double life. I can’t let him go just as I can’t let you go. And he can’t leave his people… and he loves me enough to invite us both to live with him.”

            “What?”

            Jonghyun sniffles harshly. “He wants to meet you. To formally invite you to live there.”

            “Babe... Jonghyun I can’t.” Taemin’s hands fall from his attempt to comfort him. All doubt that he had in Jonghyun’s story fell when he saw the tears, how worked up he was over trying to be believed. “I have my work and-”

            It feels as if the entire world was crumbling around Jonghyun’s shoulders. All the hopes and positive thoughts he had that maybe he’d have both his loves, falling to pieces around him. It breaks Taemin’s heart watching him break. Jonghyun pushes away from him and runs out the door. Taemin tries to grab his wrist, to call out for him, but he doesn’t stop and the screen door slams close shortly after.

—--

            Jonghyun runs his hand over his eyes quickly, trying to wipe away the tears as if more weren’t streaming down his cheeks. His brows furrowed a little, confused, as his bracelet softly glows. It’s then he hears the sand crunching as if someone was walking along the beach. His heart leaps in his chest when he looks up to spot Jinki. Without a word, the Atlantian comes closer, climbs up onto the rock formation he found jutting out into the ocean and holds him close. His lips are pressed against his hair shortly, holding his head against his chest. Jonghyun tries to speak, but his voice breaks as soon as he tries. Jinki pets his hair as he quietly shushes him. “I know Baby. I know. I’m sorry.”

            “If it would help you not hurt so much my love, I’ll stop calling for you. You can live here on land with him fully.” Jinki continues. In response Jonghyun just grips him tighter, rubbing his face into his chest, as if he never wanted to let go. “When I showed you my world, loved you as I have, I never wanted to make you choose. Never thought you’d have to. I won’t make you choose.”

            “I want,” Jonghyun takes a shaky breath. “You both.”

            “I know. I know you do Baby.”

—--

            It’s about two hours later Jinki realizes Jonghyun must return home. The man is sound asleep against his chest, exhausted from all the emotions of the day. Jinki thought about carrying him home, but then he remembered he doesn’t know the way. With a few soft kisses to his hair he softly says, “My sweet, come to, you must return home.”

            Jonghyun groans, moving to rub his face against what he thinks is a pillow, but quickly remembers is Jinki’s chest. “Why can’t time stop here?”

            “I wish it did Love,” Jinki smiles then, fixing his messy hair as Jonghyun lifts his head. “I’ll come with you if you want me to… make sure you get home and are alright.”

            “Can you be away from Atlantis for this long?”

            “Not even an hour has passed there my Sweet. Come, let’s get you home.” As they climb down the rocks Jinki offers his hand and Jonghyun gladly takes it with a sweet smile.

            As they start walking up toward the road Jonghyun quietly states, “Thank you for coming.”

            “You know I’d do anything for you.”

            “I know I just... I didn’t call for you.”

            Jinki’s cheeks are a little pink, warmer to the touch. “I was checking up on you. You didn’t need to call.”

            Their hands slipped from each other as Jinki moved his arm around him. Jonghyun curled his fingers into the fabric of Jinki’s simple shirt as they continued to walk. “It’s the last house on the left.”

            Before walking up the steps he was pulled back, Jinki’s hands on his hips. One hand lifted, cupping his cheek as their noses brushed softly. “I love you, My sweet.”

            “I love you too.” The words were cut short as he pressed their lips together. But then the porch light flicked on and the door was pushed open, revealing Taemin looking positively worried. The two of his boyfriends catch a first glimpse of the other in the few moments it takes Jonghyun to climb the few steps and follow him inside. The door isn’t even locked before Taemin is trying to say something, but Jonghyun holds his hand up to stop him. He moves around slowly, tired. “You don’t want to leave, but know I won’t choose between you.”

            When he moves toward the steps and slowly begins to ascend them, Taemin follows, “You have to give me time Jonghyun. You just told me your other boyfriend is the fucking ruler of Atlantis. A lost, sunken, forgotten city. You can’t just… expect me to just want to drop my entire life to live in a place a few hours ago I thought was a fool’s tale.”

            There’s the sound of water coming from the bathroom before it’s shut off and Jonghyun is stepping out holding his toothbrush. “I understand that. I understand you need time, but you didn’t say that. You said you couldn’t leave your fucking job. A JOB. I thought I was work a little time to think about it.” He pushes the toothbrush in his mouth a few times, stepping into spit before continuing, his words a little slurred with the extra foam in his mouth. “I love him. I love you. I’d give up anything to follow you wherever you decided to go. I’ve traveled further to just be with him… but you can’t even think about it for more than 5 seconds?”

            Taemin presses his lips together tightly as Jonghyun returns to the bathroom to spit and swirl some water in his mouth, before coming out for the last time. “Was that him who walked you home?”

            “Yeah... I ran to the beach after and he heard me,” Jonghyun hummed, looking at his hands for a moment, nervous. “He wanted to make sure I was okay.”

            The silence is almost suffocating before Taemin chirps, “I thought he’d have fins.”

            Jonghyun let’s out a little laugh as he sits on his side of the bed, working to get his pants off for bed. “He’s not a merman.”

            Taemin shifts nervously at the end of the bed, gazing at him, unsure if he’s welcome in the bed with him. “I don’t want to lose you Jonghyun. I know we haven’t been together as long as you have with Jinki but I- this is just a real fucking lot to deal with.”

            He wiggles under the covers after getting comfortable, hugging a pillow close as he frowns. “Just meet him? Give him a chance? I don’t need you to agree to drop everything, just promise me you’ll try.”

            “Okay.. I’ll try.” Jonghyun exhales harshly, softening. Taemin bites his bottom lip before softly asking, “Can I come to bed too?”

            “Of course.”

—---

            Taemin almost chokes on his coffee when he sights them coming in. Their hands are intertwined just behind Jonghyun as he tugged Jinki along. The grip falls as they get closer, Jinki’s smile falling as his eyes fall on him. Jonghyun gives a big ole grin. “This is Taemin. And Taemin this is Jinki.”

            For a long moment nothing happened, just their eyes moving over the other’s frame sizing them up, but then Taemin is holding out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

            Jinki stares at that hand before quietly leaning closer to Jonghyun to quietly ask, “What is he doing?”

            Jonghyun softly giggles. “It’s a handshake. A form of greeting.”

            “Oh.” Carefully Jinki takes his hand and jiggles it around. After letting Taemin’s hand go he frowns. “Such a weird custom.”

            When they take their seats, they both look at Jonghyun to sit next to them in the booth. Jonghyun just quietly pulls up a chair to the end of the table and slips in quietly. Ordering food was a little confusing, as Jinki hadn’t spent much time on land to begin with, and never in such a context. To save him more confusion Jonghyun ordered something he knew he’d like. Once the food came easy conversation began. Until Taemin blurted out, “To breathe underwater to you have like retractable gills?”

            Jonghyun hissed, smacking the back of his hand softly. “Taemin!”

            Softly, Jinki runs his fingers over the back of Jonghyun’s right hand. “That’s quite alright, my love.” He turns to Taemin, holding out his bracelet. “These help us travel underwater. Whether by keeping us warm from the cold deep waters to breathing. We are fully human. We aren’t some morph of sea life and human.”

            “Interesting.” Taemin hums. “Did you know about me?”

            With a soft nod, Jinki answers. “He told me a lot about you when he met you. Our time together decreased significantly then.”

            Taemin pushed his pancakes around before asking, “What do you want out of this Jinki?”

            “Jonghyun’s happiness.”

            “And you think us moving to… your world would do that?”

            “I think having both of us would make him happy.” He reaches over to gently curl his fingers around Jonghyun’s hand with a smile, before shifting his gaze to Taemin. “I cannot leave my people for I have no heirs to take over should I step down. He won’t leave you to be with me completely and won’t leave me to be with you.”

            “I may not be as important as you are to your people, but I have a life here. I have a job, friends, a life. I can’t move to an entirely new place, a culture, on a drop of a hat.” He makes the mistake of looking towards Jonghyun, seeing the lines of his face shift to one of sorrow. “I love Jonghyun so much. My hesitance to do this doesn’t reflect my love for him at all. You don’t understand. You don’t have to change your entire life.”

            Jinki stiffens a little, hand falling from Jonghyun’s. “I am breaking countless laws just sitting her visiting you, meeting you to see if you have a good enough heart to go into Atlantis. All these years of giving you 90 percent of the time... Seeing him wake up in the morning, dates, holding his hand, resenting you for something I couldn’t have. You don’t know what it’s like to go months without seeing him, do you? But I did it, because for some reason he loves you. I’d do it all for him.” He taps his fingers on the table, eyes sharp. “Word of advice from someone who has lived thousands of years, a new job and purpose in life will always come around again. Love as strong as I know you two have from how Jonghyun fights for you.. Doesn’t come around as often.”

            He carefully slips from his booth, pressing a long kiss to Jonghyun’s hair, fingers curling around his neck oh so gently, before saying one last thing to Taemin. “What’s more important to you, your place of employment, or this beautiful man right here?”

            “Goodbye Jinki, I love you,” Jonghyun whispered, tipping his head back to look up at him. Jinki caresses his cheek lovingly with a smile before slipping away. There were a few moments before Jonghyun slipped into the newly vacated booth. Taemin is fidgeting with his fingers, trying so hard to not look at Jonghyun. After sipping at his tea, Jonghyun softly states, “I guess that didn’t go as well as you hoped.”

            With a shrug, Taemin explained, “I can definitely tell he’s used to being a ruler and getting his ole mighty way.”

            “That’s not fair to say Taemin.”

            “Why not?” Taemin’s voice rose slightly, hand lifting to gesture along with his words. “Why should we move to him?”

            Jonghyun plays with the straw in his cup and doesn’t answer him. He only does when Taemin asks again. “I’ve always wanted to move and live with him… I was going to, but then I met you and I changed my plans.. For you.”

            And then it hits him. Taemin thinks about Jinki’s words, how many times Jonghyun has moved for him, changed his entire life’s plan just to be with him, and the question of what was more important to him had such a simple and easy answer. When he lifts his eyes again Jonghyun is staring at the ice swirling in his glass, sniffling a little as tears begin to fall. Taemin’s heart lurches a little and his hand is reaching over to grab his tightly before he can even think it through. Jonghyun’s eyes are wide and hopeful, to big and vulnerable. “I make no promises other than to try, but if it will make you happy Babe, I’ll try to give you both of us.”

            He almost spills his drink being tugged over the table to meet Jonghyun in the middle for a deep kiss.

 


End file.
